The Return
by Littlelisa32
Summary: Set just after elvis has died this is how my version of nigeria would of went georgie and elvis did not have enough time together there isnt a lot of elvis and georgie stories so will mainly just be covering there story
1. Chapter 1

****Please note I do not own any of these characters they belong to the genius that is tony grounds and the BBC this is my first fan fiction ive wrote I don't feel Elvis and georgie got the ending they deserved this is my take on how the Nigeria tour would of panned out.****

Georgie woke up startled gasping for air the familiar pain in her heart hitting her at full force she had another dream of Elvis being thrown from the building in a fiery blaze trembling she got the water from the side of the bed and put it to her mouth she had been having these dreams for many months but had refused to talk to anyone about it it seemed like everyone was getting on with there lives special forces had been sent on a mission very soon after Elvis death she had the odd text and email from spanner checking if she was okay but apart from that nothing 2 section were back to training ready for there next mission even captain James had gone back to work and agreed to do another mission Georgie felt like she was stuck in this limbo having nightmares and then trying to convince others she was okay when the truth was she still saw elvis every time she closed her eyes still smelt his aftershave and still felt him when she was alone in bed.

After getting up and having a shower Georgie decided to send a text to captain James asking if 2 section was okay he sent back that they were well but missing her terribly and that rab had been complaining while on a run that he needed her assistance she felt guilty she hadn't had much contact with 2 section and felt that she had abandoned her friends she decided there and then she needed to be back with 2 section doing what she loved it would help her get out of this rut she was in and may help get her mind of Elvis. Captain James agreed it would be beneficial for Georgie to come out and support two section, bouncing of the bed she got to work packing her bags and kit ready for Nigeria she decided not to tell her parents where she was going after what had happened with Elvis at every opputunity they tried to convince her to leave the army arguing it was simply too dangerous and that she would be much safer working in a hospital at home.

In despatch she again had another flashback of Elvis dieing just then Captain James pulled up smiling he got out the truck and helped georgie with her bags "georgie welcome back fairly easy mission were here for training and then to help the Nigerian army in any way we can" georgie smiled "sounds easy enough how have two section been while iv been away" captain James studied her face he had not wanted to bring up Elvis name and had hoped georgie would stick to business " they've been worried about you we've not heard much from you how have you been after everything that happened" " you can say his name you know Elvis iv been fine had a few medic training sessions keeping myself busy" she said smiling trying to hold back the tears don't cry he will think your not up to the job georgie thought she had become quite good at this almost professional after Kenya and now Elvis she had got used to convincing people she was okay everyone that is except Elvis who she couldn't hide anything from she remembered the nights he held her after Kenya while she screamed from the nightmares in his comforting strong arms while he stroked her hair and told her it would be okay he soon got re sent out on another mission georgie understood Elvis could not control when he got sent out on another mission it was simply how it was during this time georgie decided that maybe she needed sometime away from romance and away from Elvis while she tried to control her ptsd instead deciding to run back to Kenya where no one would continually ask if she was okay this was now something georgie regretted she wished she had more time with Elvis and had forgiven him a lot sooner being ripped apart after they had gotten back togther had seemed like a cruel joke the first time they saw each other in Syria she regretted how cold she was towards him flinching at the memory.

Georgie was soon distracted when she heard the familiar chitter chatter of 2 section arguing who was gonna go first in the training exercise " square your kit away and then come and join us" georgie nodded and smiled at captain James she hadn't really discussed Elvis and what had happened and decided doing it on tour probably wasn't the best option. After squaring her kit away georgie sat on her bed taking it all in new smells new people just as she was lost in her own world she heard two section behind her "ouch" fingers shouting almost falling flat on his face laughing georgie got up and went over to give two section a hug "welcome back georgie" they all said to her "erm that's medic lane to you thank you very much" laughing they seemed to go back to what they were doing Maisie came up to georgie and gave her a second hug " it really is great to have you back corporal glad im not the only Doris anymore" georgie smiled and was amazed at how much there relationship had changed from not liking each other to now being close friends " have you heard about them school children that the boko harem have taken off with" Maisie said talking to the group "of course we've heard about it no ones seen them since" " there bound to be here somewhere it shouldn't be that hard to find them its simply a case of speaking to the right people" georgie rolled her eyes typical Maisie always getting involved.

2 section were later on dispatched to a medical camp where georgie was to give vaccine medication to the women and children sighing she relised she hadn't brought enough medication with her she ran up to captain James who was now cheering two section in a football game 2 section was playing in with the locals "boss sorry iv run out of medication I have some more back at the base I shouldn't really leave is there anyway you can get a couple of two section to run back and get it for me" nodding captain James called over Maisie,kingy and rab georgie waved them off as they got in the truck they shouldn't be that long ten minutes enough time for georgie to have a breather and a cup of tea.

After two hours georgie and captain James had become worried deciding to go to the base themselves to see where there fellow comrades had got too on the way they noticed the truck and that had been abandoned georgie had an uneasy feeling this is exactly how it played out in Kenya captain James got in the truck and drove it back to the base while brains and fingers drove with georgie. At the base captain James had received word that there had been a recording of British soliders sent to the army from the boko harem special forces had been working undercover and luckily for them had raised the flag unfornately unable to actually do anything until they had back up it was agreed that special forces was to come of there mission immedietly although still try and stay undercover as to keep an eye on the three British soldiers.

Captain James carefully placed the phone down and looked at georgie smiling "special forces will be joining us soon I have no doubt this will all be sorted out in no time" "right okay" georgie said she couldn't help but feel that captain James seemed bothered by the presence of special forces almost like he was hiding something from her georgie pushed it to the back of her mind and went to go and repack her medic kit she knew if they were supporting special forces she would need to be on top of her game she wondered if spanner and peanut would be there she had come to miss them " are you ready babe we got a briefing so we can go over everything we know with special forces they haven't got long as they don't want to leave the others so need you to come now" nodding georgie got of the bed and followed brains and fingers into the briefing room as she walked in she saw spanner and smiled then out the corner of her eye saw someone she recognized but couldn't bring there name to her mouth they locked eyes and georgies heart was racing till the point she felt like she was gonna pass out "Elvis?" she whispered just after everything went dark as georgie felt herself fall to the ground.

 ** **Like I said this is my first fic so just feeling it out please do feel free to give pointers and please review :)****


	2. Chapter 2

Elvis rushed round to Georgie and carefully picked her up placing her on a table. Captain James went over to her "Georgie are you okay?" "of course shes okay shes just has a bit of a shock that's all" "Elvis I said this was a bad idea from day one you only just got her back if you really think she will forgive you after all of this after everything you've put her through your mad."Elvis knew he was right he'd put Georgie through so much already leaving her at the alter, sleeping with Maisie, the child he never told her about and now faking his own death after asking asking her to marry him.

Georgie slowly blinked in front of her she saw Elvis alive looking very concerned with Captain James next to him "are you okay?" Captain James said looking at her concerned. Georgie tried to get herself up of the table and stumbled to her feet. "careful" Elvis said trying to steady her. "don't touch me how is this even possible you were dead I saw with my eyes." Elvis nodded he knew this conversation wasn't gonna go down well however he hadn't anticipated having it in front of his section and half of 2 section. "Georgie I can see how this looks but you don't understand there were circumstances to why I had to do what I did I was following orders." Georgie snorted "following orders? You were ordered to fake your own death after proposing to me and sleeping with me!? I watched you die right in front of me!." Elvis nodded again a thousand thoughts running through his head all at once "like I said I can see how this looks but you really don't understand." "No you sure as hell I don't understand."Georgie replied blinking back the tears.

They both looked away from each other taking two minutes to re-assess the situation they were both in. "so your Georgie then" bones said smirking "don't not now" Elvis growled the last thing her needed was bones winding her up right before a rescue mission."we have more important things to worry about Maisie,rab and kingy lets just concentrate on the mission". "Awkward much?" "know when to keep quiet fingers as Elvis said we need to concentrate on getting them back the mission now has changed" Captain James said looking at all of two section, "yeah its changed you fucked ours up while we were just making progress could of wrapped up this mission by the end of the month and now you morons have gone and screwed the whole thing up 6 months of work gone all because of the great 2 section couldn't follow orders if there lives depended on it." Bones smiled smugly, Elvis shot him back a warning look he was speaking about his best mates platoon he knew he was a good leader and didn't like what was being said regardless of what had happened in the past and present between them.

Elvis's Team and the remaining members of two section all sat round while Elvis gave them a debrief on how they were gonna get in and out the camp without being noticed. Georgie couldn't concentrate she just kept staring at Elvis she couldn't believe he was alive I watched him die she thought I held him in my arms while he slipped away how can any of this be possible?. She was unsure how to feel about the entire situation was she supposed to be grateful that they had been given yet another chance or was she supposed to feel angry that he had yet again had not put her first and had betrayed her let her grieve over him when he was very much alive. "Does everyone know what there doing stay to your positions and stick to what you've been told" Elvis ordered nodding "go and get your kit ready we leave in at 20.30 hours dismissed."

They all got up to leave everyone except for Georgie who just sat there staring at Elvis. Elvis turned round and noticed Georgie still sitting there "your dissmissed didn't you hear?" Georgie stared on not saying a word "Georgie… Look I know you've had a shock but we need to get on with this mission and I promise you I will sit down with you and ill explain everything from beginning to end." "Was you ever gonna tell me? what is this some sick game that your playing with me? How many times you can hurt me before I break?" "its not like that Georgie you just don't understand the mission me faking my death was already planned way before we got back together I tried to stop the mission from going ahead I wanted to tell you I couldn't" Elvis looked away from her he had dreaded and looked forward to this moment for so long he wanted to hold her to prove to her he was real and that nothing would stop them being together now. " we need to concentrate on the mission Georgie please if not for my sake then for your fellow comrades they need you." Georgie stood up and walked away from him without saying another word she felt numb sick like she was having a out of body experience she wasn't even sure what was happening was real or if she was stuck in a dream.

Georgie got in the truck ready to go to the camp to get the remainder of two section back. Spanner and peanut had already gone ahead they didn't want to arouse suspicion and also wanted to keep a eye on two section to make sure they weren't gonna be hurt in any way. Elvis got on the truck and decided to sit next to Georgie he looked at her she looked tired exhausted even like she hadn't slept in a long time a flash of guilt ran through him. Once they got to the camp the managed to extract Maisie, rab, kingy and also a Nigerian medic that had got caught up in the fighting and made there way back to there own camp. Elvis knew he had to get back in touch with his own boss to tell him about the mission that had gone Pete tong due to a army section being captured he knew it wasn't gonna go down well special forces had put so much work into this mission even going as far as faking someones death to get them in. It also didn't help the section just so happened to be 2 section the section that Captain James his best mate was apart of and Georgie his former fiance, he hadn't yet told his bosses that he and georgie were now back together and had even gone on to get engaged.

Elvis tapped his foot on the floor lost in his own thoughts of georgie and everything that had happened in the last 6 months, in the background captain James and bones were arguing over some award from the past and Charlie being nothing but a grasser Elvis blocked it all out he stood up and quickly marched to where he knew Georgie was staying. Just as he was turning the corner he bumped directly into Georgie sending her flying across the floor "Georgie im sorry are you okay?" Georgie accepted Elvis's extended hand and pushed herself off the ground "do you care? I mean really after everything that's happened do you care if im alive or dead?".

Elvis flinched at her words he did care he loved her however his relationship with the military had yet again got in the way of his personal relationship with Georgie. "would you let me explain please its the least I owe you, now the mission has been abandoned I can tell you everything come back with me back to my room we'll have privacy there then I will tell you everything I mean it no secrets no holding back." Georgie felt herself nodding she wasn't sure why perhaps she thought she was still stuck in a dream Elvis led the way to his room unlocking it then pulling a chair for her to sit down on he sat directly in front of her.

Elvis looked at her nervously he wasn't sure how this was gonna go down was she gonna hit him like last time or would they end up on the bed also like last time. "Do not talk until iv finished okay" Georgie nodded sitting patiently in front of him with no expression on her face. "So this is what happened that mission that I was on while you was in Nepal dealing with that earthquake I never told you exactly where or what I was doing while I was on that mission, the group of soldiers that died at the hand of Omar, the soldiers weren't army they were special forces men they were lured in and killed with a bomb the exact same way you thought I died you see Omar is a war lord he has loads of different sections across Afghanistan, Iraq, Syria and even here in Nigeria all working for him, he even had a section of men working for him in Nepal and also Kenya Gaani the cell commander when you got taken? he was also working for Omar. Special forces had planned for a long time to bring Omar down they need to cut it off from the source George not just that but the special forces men were my friends I had been through selection with two of them and then I found out that Gaani was also working for Omar and I guess I wanted revenge I got that with Abu but not with gaani" Elvis stopped and looked at her waiting for her response.

Georgie drew her breath and sighed deeply it was a lot of information in such a short period of time "and faking your own death that was special forces too how did that happen?." "It was planned George way before we were even talking to each other again they needed someone with experience of going undercover I didn't want to do it in front of you with 2 section I never requested your help with him your section was the closest in Nepal which is why you were sent to help us." Elvis sighed he realized saying it all out loud now sounded crazy almost unrealistic. " do you have any idea what you've put me through the last few months the amount of times iv cried myself asleep? Or the times I thought about ending my life!" she screamed at him bursting into tears. Elvis got up to comfort her with tears falling down his face as well "im sorry I really am iv thought about this over and over for the past six months wanting to call you to stop your pain I just didn't know what to say" Elvis said choking on his own tears. "How did you get your heartbeat to stop I just don't get how you could get away with this" Georgie screamed looking at Elvis.

Elvis sighed looking at her " its a drug it doesn't stop the heart but it does slow it right down so that medical doctors and even electric equipment wouldn't pick up a heartbeat technically I would be classed as dead." Georgie couldn't help but laugh through her tears she wasn't sure what she was hearing was even possible "who knew about this?." Elvis coughed wiping his eyes " well obviously special forces and people who are high up in the military and also Charlie". "Charlie?" Georgie growled back at him " the same Charlie who held me in his arms and rocked me back and fourth while I was sobbing my heart out because id lost you". Elvis couldn't say anything he just nodded he knew he had yet again put his best friend in a terrible situation. Charlie had to go home and tell people about Elvis's death he was there for Georgie and even there for Elvis's family while they grieved. Georgie thought she was gonna be sick Elvis went over to her and put his arms out to her " please come here" " are you joking I wouldn't let you touch me again you've broke my heart lied to me and not just that but you've made someone who I should be able to trust my life with lie too" Georgie said looking at him with tears in her eyes. Just then there was a knock on the door it was bones "boss its special forces headquarters they want an update on the mission". Elvis sighed wiping his eye and took the phone.

 ** **Please feel free to leave a review want to thank hartescontent for her lovely review and also to ilovelblue for her pm it can be scary to put a story out and its nice to see I have a few supporters x****


	3. Chapter 3

****Sorry for the long delay in chapters real life took over and I had to take a bit of a break but im back now with hopefully more updates****

After Elvis had taken the call he came into the room. Georgie was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands silently crying, sighing Elvis went and sat next to her. "George I am really sorry if I could do this all over again knowing what I know now I wouldn't go through with it, as for Charlie none of this is his fault he was covering for me as usual it had to look genuine". Georgie looked up at Elvis with tears in her eyes "Elvis I can't keep doing this you keep hurting me, and lieing to me when does it end when is enough". Elvis turned and faced Georgie in doing so he caught sight of the Engagement ring that was round her neck he gently grabbed it and played with it in his hand. "Your still wearing it? After all this time" Georgie looked at him and smiled "Why wouldn't I? I loved you I wanted to be with you to spend the rest of my life with you". Elvis nodded again with tears coming down his face "Past tense?" "No not past tense I still love you I still want to marry you and be with you but I don't think its enough, I don't think love is enough marriage should be based on trust and loyalty not just love, and you just cant offer me that can you?" Georgie looked away chocking on tears. Elvis held Georgies hand "One more chance Georgie? I know were supposed to be together without each other were useless we both know we belong together don't we?" Georgie rubbed her thumb against Elvis's knuckle "Maybe I don't know it feels like too much has happened where do we go from here? How can I learn to trust you again when all you ever do is lie to me?" "Georgie I can't stop loving you I cant stop wanting to be with you, my feelings for you will never change that night we spent together was the best night of my life holding you, feeling you again in my arms and tasting you felt so right". Georgie sighed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve and thought back to the night when her and Elvis were with each other last the night the slept together in Afganistain.

 ** **Afganistain 6 months earlier****

 _ _There hearts slowed down smiling at each they placed small kisses on each others shoulders and cheeks unable to stop giggling. Elvis held Georgie in his arms and stroked her hair " I cant believe your in bed with me here, seems very surreal". Georgie giggled and stroked Elvis's face "Me either this just feels right though us together again in each others arms in bed together". " I know what you mean this is all iv wanted, all iv thought about for so long almost thought it was never gonna happen that you'd never forgive me". Georgie smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips. "Yeah well iv forgiven you and now maybe we can start rebuilding our future, making a fresh start of things you know a clean slate". Elvis nodded but couldn't help feel guilty with the secret that he kept. " Georgie listen there's one more thing you should probably know". "Elvis no if its anything that's gonna hurt me I don't want to know I just want to enjoy this time we have together our perfect night together before we have to go and face the storm again you know?". Elvis nodded he understood they'd been through a lot together it was the day that never ended but now he was in bed with his Georgie, Elvis just couldn't bring himself to spoil it also the fact he would probably definitely be up for a court martial if his superior ever found out that he told Georgie let alone the fact they were in bed together. "Besides we have more important things to do don't we?" Georgie smiled and started to kiss her way down Elvis's torso. Elvis could help but laugh he decided it could wait he didn't want to hurt Georgie but knew the plan had to play out it had to look real so he could get close to Omar.__

 _ _The next day Georgie was still sound asleep Elvis couldn't help but stare at her he felt guilty for all the hurt and pain he was about to put her through, he slowly started stroking her face gentle so not to wake her up and startle her he really did love her and meant every word he said about not wanting a life without her, but his military life had somehow got in the way his personal feelings for his comrades that had died and the feelings for Gaani when he hurt Georgie had got in the way, Elvis knew he couldn't live without revenge and had to take the opputunity when he could. Georgie opened her eyes slowly "Morning handsome fancy seeing you here?" Elvis couldn't help but laugh at her "Morning beautiful how you feeling today?.Georgie stretched and smiled and started to get out of bed "I'm feeling good but feel I must start to get dressed before someone comes in and catch's us I should also, probably go and check on Rab and Dyno make sure they can get back to the UK for further treatment". Georgie started getting dressed Elvis started to feel uneasy he knew there was a chance he wouldn't see Georgie again for a long time he had to make a gesture to her to prove that he loved her to make sure she'd wait for him. When Georgie left the room Elvis went to his Bergen and pulled out a black velvet box he opened it a sparkly 9 carat ring smiling he nodded and set to work with his plan to ask Georgie to marry him again.__

 ** **Present day****

Elvis sighed and let go of the ring " Listen Georgie I know I screwed up and I honestly wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to speak to me again, but I really do want to marry you still I know it might take us a while to get through this but I don't want this to be it for us". Georgie sighed "Elvis you cant just expect me to forgive and forget you hurt me you got someone to lie for you again what do you think the rest of 2 section are gonna say when they find out what Charlie has been keeping from us?, And what about your parents? I sat and watched them fall apart Elvis your mother sobbed at your grave". Elvis blinked back tears at the mere mention of his parents he knew he had a lot of explaining to do and didn't really know where to start. Elvis stood slowly " This has been a lot of information for you maybe we should take a break let everything sink in". Georgie stood and went for the door "Yeah your right maybe we need some distance, some time to think and maybe then with a clear head we can start talking again about the future". Elvis nodded and watched Georgie walk out the door he slowly sat down on the bed and reached for his phone he dialed a number he hadn't dialed in a while and waited for an answer "Hello mom its me Elvis".


End file.
